


In the dark

by neotorchwick24



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, even if it doesn't really fit, it's just silliness because I'm bored and tired and want more cute silly shit from these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotorchwick24/pseuds/neotorchwick24





	In the dark

With a few rough blinks, Neo woke up, bleary eyed and in the dark. Checking the clock, she saw it was just past midnight. With a soft huff, she rolled over, intent on going back to sleep. When she had switched sides, she lay for just a moment, wiggling to get comfortable and making sure her lover was still sleeping soundly. Noticing Yang's eyes were closed and her breathing steady, she smiled softly, reaching out and brushing a loose few strands of hair out of her face. She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, smiling a little more at the soft hum her girlfriend made at the action. Yang's eyes blinked open, looking up at neo and yawning.

"Hey you. Everything OK?"

Neo nodded gently and smiled at her, cupping her cheek softly. She pulled her hand back and quickly signed something out faster than Yang could understand.

"Woah babe, you gotta slow down a little. I'm good but not that good."

Neo smirked at her and signed slower.

'Raw me babe.'

Yang stared at her with a blank expression.

"Babe. I love you. But do you have to out it that way every time."

Neo nodded in the afirmative, making Yang clap a hand over her face and sigh loudly, while neo giggled silently at her frustration.

After a moment Yang couldn't help but smile along with her lover, starting to laugh a little as well.

"I don't know why you always ask me to raw you. Out of the two of us your the one far better with her fingers after all."

Neo wiggled her eyebrows at Yang, causing both of them to collapse into a fit of laughter.

When they were finally able to catch their breath, neo leaned into yang a little, laying her head on the others shoulder and curling close.

Yang gently ran her fingers through the others hair and lightly kissed her forehead. After a moment the two of them parted, laying back down facing each other and letting themselves drift off back to sleep, knowing the other is nearby, and knowing the other is safe.


End file.
